


In The Way

by isloremipsumafterall (orphan_account)



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: M/M, Portamis week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 13:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1551407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Athos was in the way of Porthos and Aramis eye fucking and the one time he actually did something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Way

The introduction is made quickly, Treville waving them out of his office with far better things to do. He and Aramis have been partnered for the past month and now they are getting the new signee with them. His name is Porthos, one glance and you can tell he doesn’t come from noble blood, but Athos could care less so long as they all get their job done.

They’re walking out and lean to rest of the balcony, Athos standing between the other two. He can see Aramis glancing over and then glancing away quickly and furrows his brow confused by his friend’s manners. Athos turns his head over to Porthos, about to make a remark about Aramis not being raised as a proper gentleman when he see Porthos is also doing the glancing thing.

It perplexes him on why these two seem to keep wanting to stare at each other and why it seems like he’s in the way.

 

* * *

 

He’s trying to stand still and at guard, but Porthos and Aramis standing on either side of him were making that hard to do. They kept peering over or leaning back and it was annoying him to no end.

“What are you doing?” He finally hissed quietly out of the corner of his mouth to Aramis.

He can see Aramis merely shrug back, appearing innocent in all ways which Athos knows he is not. Porthos is chuckling now and Athos moves his gaze over to glare his comrade into silence. He doesn’t see it, but knows the two of them are rolling their eyes at him. This better not be a habitual thing.

 

* * *

 

His eye is twitching minutely, the sun warm and making it uncomfortable to be in their uniforms today. But the sun isn’t his main problem right now, like always his main problem is Porthos and Aramis trying to make fools of themselves in front of the king.

They’re waiting for a dignitary from England to be coming, Treville had volunteered them as guards after Aramis and Porthos made them late to the Musketeer assembly that day. It’s Porthos first parade having only been a Musketeer a few months. He keeps muttering things under his breathe, making Athos jab him lightly. But more than that the two of them keep doing the glancing thing again, like they’re trying to talk to each other and Athos is in the way, it’s making him more and more irritable as it goes on.

If this keeps up he’s going to ask Treville for new comrades, least he murders these two himself.

 

* * *

 

It’s a mistake and he should know better by now, he’s led his horse to stand between Porthos’ and Aramis’ as they rest at ease for their orders. He can’t move out of the line now, the entire garrison is on horseback, waiting, if he moves now it’ll draw attention to himself and he’ll look as though he can’t keep the simple order of staying in formation.

On the other hand, that may be acceptable to being stuck between these two once more. He tries not to do it as much as possible these days, otherwise the temptation to kick the two of them in the head rises. Porthos and Aramis are always searching for each other’s eyes whenever they’re nearby, being stuck between them is like dealing with children in love and trying to ensure the other is watching.

Sure enough he can see Porthos twisting in the saddle, trying to be quiet as possible and lean back to look at Aramis. Athos bits his tongue looking heaven ward and wondering why he had to be stuck with moony-eyed idiots.

 

* * *

 

d’Artagnan has only been around for a week before he pulls Athos aside to ask about Porthos and Aramis and is there a reason they look at each other so often? For the first time in what feels like years Athos starts laughing, he’s drunk and he’ll blame that later, or perhaps he’s just glad that finally someone else has noticed their habit.

Leaning closer, voice in a harsh whisper he says “They’re in love.” d’Artagnan looks startled by that, which makes Athos feel like he has a point to prove.

He stands up, shakes his head and walks between Porthos and Aramis, starts asking them questions about the last mission. Immediately Porthos and Aramis start tilting forward and back, looking a bit frustrated that their gaze had been broken. Athos sneaks a look to d’Artagnan and smirks, dragging the wine bottle he kept grasped in his hand to his lips in victory.

He’s had long enough to figure out what’s up with Porthos and Aramis and graciously takes a step back so they can resume their lovelorn looks.

* * *

 

**...and the one time he actually did something about it.**

There’s a breaking point and Athos has finally reached it. They’re in the courtyard watching d’Artagnan train, the two of them came up behind him and it’s hardly his fault they chose to stand on either side.

They could move, there’s no stopping them and it’s only then a realization hits Athos and he feels like an idiot for not reaching it sooner. Of course neither will make move, this thing they’ve got is kept quiet right now, like they’re unsure how the other would react to the truth. It’s idiotic and just like those two. Had he not been putting up with this for so long now, perhaps Athos would have handled it better but as it stood he took a step forward and then turned around sharply to stare at both of them.

“Gentlemen, stop trying to have a relationship with your eyes, you’re both in love with each other, you can go fuck elsewhere.” It’s crude and brash, but it’s a breaking point for sure.

The two are gasping, looking at each other and then looking away furiously until they do catch each other’s eyes. Aramis tilts his head and Porthos raises and eyebrow. In instantaneous fashion they come to the conclusion that Athos is right and are now both grinning like the mad men they are.

Athos rolls his eyes and walks away muttering, not wanting to see the conclusion. He stops suddenly, a thought grounding him. He may not have actually solved the problem. He may have only just encouraged them and made it a thousand times worse now that it was out in the open. He can feel a headache gathering behind his eyes and shakes his head at his own stupidity now. He really should have asked for that transfer all those years ago.


End file.
